Link vs mario
by Cinnvext Valentine
Summary: raw fighting action! you choose who wins!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the Nintendo stuff…**

Chapter 1 Link v.s. Mario 

"**WWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLCCCCCCCCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEE to the very first Nintendo brawl!" an announcer happily states as the two contestants warm up for the match. "Today we have Link, a small boy who strangely can't talk and apparently grew up in a forest with a whole bunch of whacko's worshipping some dead tree…" this last part he said in silence as link did not know of the deku tree being dead. Navi simply told him that he was just taking a nap. "And on the other side of the arena we have a small Italian plumber who likes to talk in his sleep, mostly about food and his princess who keeps on getting captured by an oversized turtle with an ego problem. He may be smaller than link but trust me when I say he packs quite a punch!" he says as he rolls up his sleeve to show a large bruise. Apparently he was getting to "Peachey" with princess peach. "are you ready?" he asks link and Mario link nods and Mario answers with a "Here we go!" "ready…3…2…1…go!" and with that the match begins…**

**Sorry I know this chapter is short but I'll try to make the next one longer…no flames plz!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Let the fight begin!**

"**HAAAA!" link yells as he charges towards Mario "wha!" Mario was completely taken aback. he didn't know that kid had that much courage, but he managed to dodge anyways and with a swift blow to the stomach, link was on his knees, he seemed pretty hurt. "uhhh… ara you okay?" Mario asked in his Italian accent. link just grinned, and pulled a bomb out of nowhere, lit it, and chucked it at Mario. "Waaaaahhhhhh!" Mario screams as he runs for his life. Quickly link opens up the status screen menu and equips faeores wind then he teleports in front of Mario and pulls out his sword. Mario didn't know he was there until it was too late. He got stabbed right through the chest. "Mario!" princess peach yells as she tosses a mushroom to him. it hits Mario and he instantly absorbs it. "ha!" he yells and jumps up and karate-kicks link in the face. Link goes flying back and lands on the ground. "GRRR!" link yells. He quickly jumps up and charges towards Mario. Mario does the same. As soon as they get near each other they both jump up, flying **

**towards each other, both ready to strike… **

**Read on to the next chapter if you want link to win, or the one after that if you want mario to win.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

**Link wins!**

**They hit each other, fits flying in to each other's face. They both fly back, hitting the ground as they both get back up. Link pulls back out the ocarina and plays the song of time. After he's done a huge brick the size of a small house falls on Mario and he try's to catch it, but the weight of it was too much for him. His dying words were, " I love you…peach." "well there you have it folks! Link is the winner! Lets all have a round of applause for link!" the crowd all starts cheering. "Ahhh." Link thought. "I could get used to this." The cheering broke as they hear an ear-shattering screech! It was Zelda, as peach had jumped off the booth at the top of the stadium. Her dead body lay there in the arena. Now… that was two of the Mario characters dead…**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 

**Mario Wins!**

**They hit each other, fits flying in to each other's face. They both fly back, hitting the ground as they both get back up, Mario hears peach scream out, "Mario, here!" she tosses him another mushroom. He absorbs it like the last one, but now he is much bigger. Link wet's himself as he watches the humongous Mario charge towards him. "taka dis!" Mario yells as he uppercuts link, sending him flying hundreds of feet in the air. As you can guess, link is now pretty much dead, but Mario wanted to make sure. He charges up for his most powerful fireball. It soon grew to be about the size of Mario's head. as link comes flying back down, Mario hurtles it towards him. It incinerates links entire body. The fireball keeps going after that and hits Zelda incinerating her too. "hahaha, well there you go folks! Mario is the winner!" the announcer shakily states as he ushers Mario off the arena…**

**Yes! I'm all done! Plz, oh, pretty plz review!**


End file.
